The Tales of MoonClan
by WarriorCats4Lifez55532
Summary: There are now not only four clans but eight, and a dying leader's soul refuses to stay in StarClan and inhabits a member of one of the new clans, the souls moves from body to body as it pleases, this is the story of this soul that lives in SunClan,no, MoonClan and the hearts of the cats it takes...control of.
1. Prolouge

4 lithe shapes moved in the shadows. They ran swiftly and silently through the starry forest. They crept out of the bushes and into the clearing. Three toms and a she cat. 12 other starry cats waited for them.

"Good now that we are all here I can speak," meowed a cat whose identity was unknown to Bramblestar.

"We all know very well that you are the oldest but let every eldest clan leader speak as well," Sunstar huffed. Bramblestar looked around and saw the familiar faces of past clan leaders. He still shuddered when his gaze looked upon ShadowClan. Many ShadowClan cats had gone to the dark forest in death including his father. In ThunderClan there was him, Firestar, Bluestar, and Sunstar. Within RiverClan there was Mistystar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, and Hailstar. He looked towards WindClan, he only recognized Onestar, Tallstar, and Heatherstar. The ShadowClan leaders were Rowanstar, Blackstar, Raggedstar and Cedarstar.

The old WindClan leader rolled its eyes, "Very well Sunstar you, Cedarstar, Hailstar, and I will speak." Cedarstar stood up and gazed across the cats, "The four new clans that have come to the lake names' have been identified," the gray tom looked around, "They are SharpClan, ClawClan, SunClan, and SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Bluestar questioned, "they still live in the gorge!"

Cedarstar glared at her, "Let me finish."

"No, I will," the old WindClan leader stood up, "The SkyClan in the gorge has gotten too big and they have split up into two parts one came to the lake and one stayed in the gorge." Bramblestar cocked his head. I didn't know there was a SkyClan, let alone one living in a gorge.

"Why have I never heard of this SkyClan?" Bramblestar questioned the other leaders.

"Yes, why hasn't he?" Crookedstar challenged the other ThunderClan leaders.

"Because it wasn't his time yet," Firestar stood up and strode over to Bramblestar and told him the story of how he went and revived SkyClan. Bramblestar nodded.

"What's that?" Mistystar asked, whipping her head around to peer into the undergrowth. Just then Jayfeather burst into the clearing out of breath.

He looked at Hailstar and rasped, "Eight will become four, the trees, the moon, light and darkness, will destroy the-" Jayfeather flopped down onto his side in exhaustion.

"Destroy the what?" Leopardstar urged.

"Eight will become four, the trees, the moon, light and darkness, will destroy the evil," Tallstar whispered, "I've heard that prophecy before!"

"Well, why haven't you told us?" Heatherstar growled.

"I didn't think it meant anything, at first," Tallstar looked at his paws, "But now I know."

"When did you hear it?" a voice came from a tree.

"Whose there?" Leopardstar growled, "This is Clan leaders only!"

"Well, then I should be welcome." a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes jumped down from the tree and padded over to the other cats.

"Leafstar!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Since SkyClan is now beside the lake I think me Spiderstar, Buzzardstar, and Cloudstar should join your leader meetings." Leafstar meowed. Some of the older leaders looked doubtful but the younger ones considered the possibility. The leader all talked with each other.

"Very well Leafstar, the SkyClan leaders can join." Bluestar replied.

Leafstar bowed her head in gratitude.

Sunstar stepped forward, "My announcement is this-" he swiped his tail and a faint shape creeped out of the shadows.

"Treestar?" Hailstar questioned frowning, "What about him?"

"As you all know he only has one life left, and he is the Current leader of SunClan, his spirit of his eight lives will go into one cat, and will keeping switching its cat form as it pleases. As far as I'm concerned he will start with him," Sunstar looked into the sky and an outline of a red tom appeared.

"Redkit, good choice," the old WindClan leader approved.

"But, why?" Tallstar asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sunstar growled, "I didn't come up with it!" Tallstar still looked unsure.

"All I have to say," Hailstar meowed, "is that the Tribe of Rushing water will be in great peril in the future, and the Clans will have to help."

"After hundreds of seasons the clans will have to fight, once again, will have to fight the worst of our enemies, the Dark Forest Cats." The old WindClan leader rasped. Fear shone in all of the leader's eyes.

"Now that all the news is spread, this meeting is adjourned."

"No, I still haven't said anything," everyone turned to look at Leafstar, "I would like to give every cat our blessing, they will each have their own specific power, and each cat will be able to move and control 2 out of the four elements, a select few will be able to with all four."

"Very well," all of the Starclan cats bowed their heads in approval.

"Now, the meeting is adjourned."

Bramblestar peered across the border and into the Dark Forest. Just beyond a border mark is where his murderous father and brother went when they died. They both lost there lives a second time, now never to be heard or seen from again, in the great battle long ago. Firestar died in this battle, and so did ThunderClan's past Medicine cat Spottedleaf, but she lost hers forever. In the slimy forest ahead of him was Crowfeather's son Breezepelt. The half brother to the kits he thought where his, until Hollyleaf announced it was false at a gathering.

"Is something troubling you?"

Bramblestar looked up to see a very faint white patched she-cat in front of him.

"Go away!" the tabby hissed.

"Yes, be gone, Mapleshade," Crookedstar growled from behind Bramblestar.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mapleshade spat. She sprang at the two toms. They both swatted at her simultaneously, therefore knocking her over.

"I'll be back!" Mapleshade spun around at ran into the slimy undergrowth.

"Do you know her?" Bramblestar asked Crookedstar.

"Far too well," the crooked-jawed leader padded away, head bowed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we're going the right way Redkit?"

"Of course Spottedkit, we're going to the ThunderClan camp, and there it is!" Redkit pointed with his tail towards the thorn barrier.

"Alright!" Firekit bounced up and down, "Let's go kick some Thunder-butt!" The four kits charged into the camp.

"Uh, there's no-one here," Lionkit pointed out.

"Well, then let's go terrorize the nursery, some ones bound to be in there!" The kits ran through the gap in the old beech tree and toward the milky scent of the Nursery.

"RAWR!" the all yowled as the rampaged into the den. The queens momentarily jumped and looked around frantically then calmed when they saw the kits. The three queens tried to grab them but they were too fast. Lionkit unsheathed his claws and scratched at his pursuers, Redkit and Firekit did the same.

"Help!" Spottedkit squeaked as one of the older kit, who looked like he could be an apprentice, picked her up. Redkit jumped at the ThunderClan kit and scratched his ear. The tom dropped his sister with a yowl of pain.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" a black and gray tom asked, peering into the nursery.

"Ambush!" a kit that looked younger than the four SunClan kits squealed.

"Stop, you're going back to your clan right now!" the ThunderClan leader growled. The four kits looked at him. The leader stepped aside and the SunClan kits slowly padded out. There was still not a single breath in the camp.

"Where is everybody?" Firekit asked.

"None of your business." The leader growled.

"What's your name?"

"Graystar," the black and gray cat meowed coolly.

The leader stopped at the border with WindClan and sat down.

"Why did you stop?" Spottedkit mewled.

"Because, I can't take you beyond the border. WindClan will have to then RiverClan."

"Oh." As a WindClan patrol appeared the ThunderClan cat yowled. The patrol came trotting up. They whispered to each other, then a pretty tabby came up to the kits.

"Are you ready to back home?" she asked softly. The four kits nodded. She swept her tail around them and led them towards RiverClan.

When they got to the border once again they waited. Another she-cat and a tom then escorted them to camp. As the four kits walked into the camp. They felt very embarrassed. There sedge-surrounded camp lay behind RiverClan territory next to the Thunderpath that led to the lake, in a Willow Tree forest. Redkit looked up and saw the familiar willow tree branches swaying above him, sighing.

"My kits!" A brown and red she-cat ran toward the two RiverClan warriors and the four kits.

"Your welcome, Juniperbush." The tom said after the she-cat had thanked them. As they were walking toward the camp entrance, Treestar stopped them.

"What are you doing with these SunClan kits? Oh, let me guess your Clan stole them but you two sneaked them out of camp because you were guilty your clan so selfishly stole them!" Treestar spat.

"That's not it at all!" The RiverClan she-cat hissed.

"Shut your muzzle, Featherlight! I know RiverClan scum is foolish and weak and needs to take strong SunClan kits to have strong cats," Treestar growled.

"Have you gone insane? RiverClan would never do that!" The tom spat.

"Well, what actually did happen, Nightwhisker?" Juniperbush, who was furiously licking her kits, calmly asked in-between licks.

"What I heard was that the kits wandered off to ThunderClan, got caught, Graystar escorted them to the WindClan border, Moortail escorted them to us, and we brought them back to you," Nightwhisker explained.

"Is that true?" the kits' father, Blackwind, asked the kits. They all nodded.

"Good, now get out of my fur!" Treestar spat at the RiverClan cats. The kits all watched Treestar stalk away, "Momma, why does Treestar not like RiverClan?" Spottedkit asked Juniperbush.

"Well, when he and the RiverClan leader were young, they were best friends," Juniperbush started. She explained that RiverClan's, Kinkstar, used to be part of SunClan. Once Treestar and Kinkstar became warriors they started growing apart. One day Treestar was hunting and came across Kinkstar and a RiverClan warrior. Treestar told his leader, Featherstar, about it and she banned Kinkstar. Kinkstar left and went to RiverClan to be with that warrior.

"I heard that Treestar loved Kinkstar, and when she left, Treestar swore he would never forgive her, and hate her and RiverClan for the rest of his life," the SunClan queen finished her story.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lionkit exclaimed. Just as Lionkit finished Treestar came over and whispered something to Juniperbush and she got up and walked to the entrance of the camp. The four kits all looked at each other. Spottedkit shrugged and ran to the elders den. When they got in Cinderkit and Silverkit where already in there.

"And that's how SunClan started," Tanclaw, the only elder in SunClan, finished his story, "Now you guys should stop listening to an elder's rambling and go play together. You can play with this. Soaringpaw brought me too much freshkill so you can play with this vole." The old elder pushed a pile of dark fur towards the kits. They all ran out of the den, Redkit with the vole in his jaws. They started tossing it back and forth and throwing it in the air.

"What are you little mouse-brains doing?" All the kits looked at where the voice came from.

"Hi Cloudpaw!" Firekit mewled.

"What are you stupid-fur balls doing?" Cloudpaw sneered

"We're playing with a vole!" Cinderkit squeaked.

"Prey is for eating not playing," Cloudpaw put the vole back on the fresh-kill pile, "If you want to play, play with a ball of moss or a willow tendril, but not something that can save a life!" Cloudpaw growled.

"Didn't you play with prey when you were a kit?" Redkit asked.

"No, I was the only on in my litter so I didn't ever play, I went to visit the elders, and helped with whatever I could. Treestar even made an apprentice a quarter-moon earlier because I did," Cloudpaw sat down and started washing his paws.

"How can a piece of fresh kill save a life?" Spottedkit mewled. Cloudpaw shoved his face into hers.

"If it's leaf-bare, which it is, prey is scarce and elders and queens need food!" Cloudpaw spun around and stalked toward the apprentices den.

"But, Tanclaw said we could," Silverkit said.

"I know, Cloudpaw thinks were stupid-fur balls, well he is a mouse-brain!" Lionkit growled.

The next day all the kits gathered next to the tree stump. They started discussing what it would be like to be an apprentice, and then a Warrior. Everyone, but Redkit.

"What do you mean you want to be a Medicine Cat?" Firekit challenged.

"Well, I want to be like dad, you all know I get short of breath easily, and I can't run very fast, I just think it would be easier on my health, plus I would still be able to serve my Clan," Redkit answered. That is exactly what he did.

Two moons later, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tree-Stump for a Clan meeting!" Treestar's call rang around the camp.

"Come on kits lets go," Juniperbush ushered the kits toward the Tree-Stump. Blackwind came out of the medicine den, which happened to be under the Tree-Stump's roots, and walked over to his family. Once all the cats were settled Treestar began the meeting.

"First off we will be making three apprentices, warriors. Also, six kits will be made apprentices. Cloudpaw, Soaringpaw, and Echopaw, please come forward. The apprentices jumped onto the Tree-Stump next to Treestar.

"I, Treestar, call upon my warrior ancestor's to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cloudpaw, Soaringpaw, Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?

"I do," the three apprentices said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudsky. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan. Soaringpaw, from this moment you will be called Soaringclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as, Echobark. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan," Treestar touched each of their heads with his muzzle, and in return the each licked his shoulder.

"Now, we have six kits to be made apprentices," Treestar looked at the group of kits and they all jumped up onto the Tree-Stump.

"This Sun-High, we gather here to name six new apprentices. Silverkit, Cinderkit, Spottedkit, Lionkit, Firekit, and Redkit. From this day forward, until they earn their warrior names, they will be known as-," Treestar started the ceremony.

"Stop!" Blackwind interrupted, "One kit up there will not become a warrior apprentice!" All the whipped their heads around to look at the medicine cat.

"Redkit has decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, tomorrow night is the half moon he will travel with me there and meet StarClan, and be accepted as a medicine cat!" Blackwind proclaimed. Redkit jumped down and went to stand next to his father.

"Very well," Treestar sighed, he looked back at the five remaining kits, and "you will be known as, Silverpaw, Cinderpaw, Spottedpaw, Lionpaw, and Firepaw."

` "Dustfeather you are ready for your second apprentice, you trained Cloudsky well, you will now be Firepaw's apprentice. Applespots, you will train Spottedpaw. Brackentail, you are ready for and apprentice also, you will train Lionpaw. Swanpelt, Silverpaw will be your first apprentice. Snowstorm, my loyal deputy, you will train Cinderpaw. I trust all of you warriors to pass down all that you know to your apprentices." Treestar signaled with his tail that the meeting was adjourned. The warriors and apprentices all touched noses with each other.

"Looks like you won't be able to tour the territory with the rest of us, Redkit!" Firepaw sneered. The new apprentices all laughed at him, all but Silverpaw.

"I'm sorry their all being mean, I respect you becoming a medicine cat," Silverpaw softly whispered to Redkit, "You'll still always be a warriors to me." Then she walked away with the others.

"Cheer up Redkit!" Blackwind meowed, "You can come tour the territory with me, I'll show you where all the good herb plants are!" Redkit looked up at his dad who was smiling at him with pride. Redkit nodded and followed him out of camp.

When Redkit and his father got back his siblings were already back.

"Look Redpaw, I caught a bird today," Silverpaw picked up a thrush and walked over to Redkit.

"Silverpaw, don't call him that he is still Redkit not Redpaw," Lionpaw growled.

"Well, he will be an official medicine cat apprentice tomorrow night, "but he's six moons old, and I can call him Redpaw, if I want to!" Silverpaw retorted.

"Lets go eat somewhere else," Cinderpaw picked up her vole and a trout and walked over to her sister and Redkit. The apprentices walked over to the tree stump in the middle of the edge of camp, and sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry your siblings are being so hard on you, the other day you were getting along so well, now that your going to be a medicine cat, they're being so mean.

"It's fine, a s long as I have a few friends, I'll be fine, but I'll show them, I'll be the best fighter and hunter still, even if I'm just a medicine cat. That night Treestar came over to Redkit, "I know you're not a medicine cat apprentice yet, but you can still sleep in the den. Redkit nodded, he went over to a pile of extra moss, ferns, feathers, and Willow tendrils, that was over at the edge of camp used for extra bedding. He gathered stuff for a comfortable nest and walked to the tree stump. He peered into the hole in between the roots into the medicine den.

"Come on in Redkit," the dark red tom's father called.

Redkit squeezed through the hole and inside the den a warm plant smell wafted through out the den. At the back of the den were two pools of water that came from the small stream that flowed through the camp. One pool was to wash mouse bile and herb residue from your paws, the other one was for drinking water. Next to the wastewater pool, was a small hole that led to a tunnel under the camp, and into a huge stone cave that had a series of tunnels that either led to smaller caves, one led to an escape exit out of camp, or other tunnels led to other dens. Next to the tunnel hole was where Backwind kept all of the herbs. On the rest of the floor space was covered in bedding that formed one big nest for all the sick cats. At the edge across from the herbs was Blackwind's nest. Redkit's father flicked his tail to a dip in the ground where Redkit should set up his nest so he did.

"You should rest up now, we'll be traveling a far way to get to the moon-pool," Blackwind told him.

"How does the medicine den stay warm and lit up all the time?" Redkit asked his father.

"You'll know tomorrow."

When Redkit woke up he went over to the apprentice den to say hello to his friends and littermates, but when he got there only Silverpaw was in the den.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They all went on the dawn patrol, I stayed behind because I wanted to eat with you," She yawned. She stretched and slid past him and out of the den, brushing his pelt as she went. Redkit followed her out and went over to the fresh-kill pile with her. Now that leaf-bare was over new-leaf had started, every cat could have two pieces of fresh-kill. SunClan's territory was perfect. The big clearings brought lots of rabbits, the big roots of the Willow trees, and the trees themselves brought birds, squirrels, and voles. All the streams as well and the lake brought fish, so in new-leaf, green-leaf, and even leaf-fall, prey was very plentiful. But, that also brought a lot of the other clans to steal their prey.

"Hey Redpaw, cheer up, your going to the moon-pool soon so you will then officially be a apprentice!" Silverpaw tried to cheer her friend up.

"Redkit!," the medicine cat called, "Come here, I need to talk to you!"

Redkit went over to his dad and sat down, "There are some things you need to learn about the warrior and medicine cat codes." He explained that over the seasons a lot of the part of the code got removed or added.

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

Any cat that requests to join the clan shall be accepted, unless they were kicked out from their previous clan, if they were previously in one.

You must respect the cat when and if it leaves to join another clan, but you shall not accept them back into your clan.

A medicine cat may have a mate and kits, but once the kits are apprenticed, they must return to their medicine cat duties

A leader who retires doesn't necessarily mean they must retire to the elder's den, they can retire back to Warrior-ship

A medicine cat can be leader, if they step down from their medicine cat position, and become a warrior, then if they are made deputy, they can become leader

When Blackwind was finished he stood up and signaled with his tail for Redkit to follow him, Redkit realized they were going to the moonpool.


	3. Chapter 2

As Redkit walked next to Blackwind, he now knew why they left so early, the moonpool was on the complete other side of the lake. When they got to the edge of the water his father turned to look at him.

"Can you swim that far?" Redkit only ever swam in the shallow stream flowing thru camp, "Maybe if you help me out to the middle." Not many cats were confident enough to admit to a weakness. Blackwind nodded and waded out into the water. After RiverClan, maybe even the same, SunClan cats were the best swimmers. Redkit's father swam confidently through the water. The chilliness of the water struck Redkit's pelt like a sharp thorn, but he dealt with it. When they got toward the middle the small red tom started to struggle. Blackwind grabbed his scruff and kept swimming. Redkit was glad for the rest as him father carried him through the cold water. As the lake got shallower Redkit started to swim on his own again. By the time they reached the shore the other medicine cats were already there.

"Where's RiverClan?" The ShadowClan medicine cat, Rowanflight asked.

"Behind us," Redkit turned around as he said it to see the RiverClan cats crawl out of the water and walk up to them. Neither SunClan or RiverClan had to shake the water off, it just flowed off their fur, like they were ducks.

"Well lets go, it is almost moonhigh," Blackwind said. He took the lead and the other cats followed. The WindClan medicine cat apprentice trotted up to Redkit and started to talk to him. She wasn't much bigger but her tail was much longer and fluffier.

"I'm Dandelionpaw, I was made an apprentice last moon, what's your name?" the light yellow and white she-cat meowed.

"Hi Dandelionpaw, I'm Redkit, almost Redpaw," he told her. She purred obviously pleased to have made a friend.

"The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice is kind of rude, he never talks to, and ShadowClan doesn't have a medicine cat apprentice, so I'm have always been kind of lonely, so I'm glad you're here!" Dandelionpaw hopped up and down. Redkit nodded and kept walking next to the she-cat.

When they got to a densely guarded clearing, Redkit stopped dead, now extremely nervous.

"It's okay, I'll be right next to you," Dandelionpaw whispered to him. She squeezed into the clearing, Redkit at her heels. In the clearing was a large pool filled with stars, a small waterfall flowed into the pool.

"Before I start, a medicine cat apprentice needs to be made," Blackwind's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"Redkit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Blackwind asked his son.

"It is," he replied, his fur tingling with excitement.

" Then come forward, Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will," Blackwind touched his nose to Redpaw's forehead and drank from the pool as he laid down. Redpaw did the same, as did the other medicine cats. Dandelionpaw lay next to him already in a dream. As Redpaw leaned down and took a drink, the ice cold water tingled from his nose to his tail tip. The cold made him shiver as he slipped into a dream.

When he opened his eyes he was laying on slimy grass in a dark forest. He looked straight ahead to see a starlit clearing beyond a very obvious border. The slimy grass stopped abruptly and continued, but as bright green grass filled with the star's light.

"Redpaw, come here," a scratchy voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see a hold, somewhat faded tortoise-shell she-cat looking at him. As he got up to walk towards her another, much more pretty, voice sounded behind him.

"Redpaw, stop, she is evil she is part of the Place of No Stars, the dark forest, come into StarClan's territory. When the red tom looked behind him a large, light brown tom with a crooked jaw was standing next to a beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat.

"Mapleshade, you stay away from this young cat, I'm tired of your mischief," the large tom's voice boomed. Redpaw spun around and ran across the border into StarClan's territory. The dark gray she-cat wrapped her tail around the medicine cat apprentice as the older tom growled at the dark forest she-cat.

"Who are you?" the terrified red tom asked the kind she-cat.

"I'm Willowshine, and the tom next to me is Crookedstar," Willowshine introduced them. Redpaw looked at the too StarClan warriors confused.

"I thought you guys were part of RiverClan when you were alive, so why are you talking to SunClan's medicine cat apprentice?" the red tom asked them. Once Crookedstar had chased Mapleshade off he looked at the SunClan cat.

"We're coming to you because, currently, SunClan doesn't have any ancestors in StarClan," Crookedstar told Redpaw.

"Wouldn't his eight lives be here though?" Willowshine looks at her clan mate. Crookedstar shakes his head and signals Redpaw to follow him. As they walk Crookedstar tells Redpaw some very interesting information.

"Since SunClan has no current ancestors, or members of their clan in StarClan, RiverClan comes to SunClan to talk," The old RiverClan leader tells the medicine cat apprentice.

"Why?"

"You'll find out eventually, the reason Treestar's eight lives aren't here is," the large tom turns to the smaller one, "Because they're within you, Redpaw." Redpaw just stares at him, not knowing what to say.

"Every cat, decided by StarClan, has a special power within them that is yet to be discovered, also every cat can move and control either water, fire, air, or earth, only the medicine cats are aware of their powers for now, eventually every cat will receive a dream, revealing what power is within them."

"Why has StarClan decided to do this?"

"Because, there are a great many things you shall need them for, every kit that is not yet born will be born with their power and element, already conscious to them. Every kit and apprentice only has one element, but once they get their warrior name, the final element shall come to them."

"What is my power and element?"

"Blackwind shall tell you," Crookedstar meowed as he disappeared. Redpaw woke with a start; every other medicine cat was already awake.

"All you alright Redpaw?" Dandelionpaw asks as she moves closer to him. He shakily nods and looks at his mentor.

"Every cat shall leave now, except me and my new apprentice, he has a power to be awakened," Blackwind told the other cats. They all nodded and padded up the slope and out of the clearing. As Dandelionpaw left she watched Redpaw with pride in her eyes.

"So Redpaw, what did you find out?" His mentor asked him.

"Almost everything," he replied, "So what is my power and element?"

"Your power is that of a beast of plants, and your element is water," the black and gray tom meows. Redpaw looks at his father, "I have plant power and the element of water, what are plants going to do for me?" Redpaw mutters.

"That is a great power for a medicine cat, because you can sprout herbs from your paws, as I can with light," Blackwind holds up his paw and a bright shining orb appears from his paw.

"So that's how the medicine den is always lit up, so you have light power, but what are your elements?" the red tom cannot stop looking at the light.

"My elements are water and earth," As Blackwind talks he dips his muzzle into the moon-pool as he draws his nose out, the water follows and gets pulled out of the water. His father raps the star filled liquid around his tail, and pulls a rock the shape of a crescent moon out of the solid ground.

"Wow, so I can do what you did with water?" Redpaw asked. His father nodded as Redpaw walked over to the cold pool of water. He dipped his nose into the water, shivering as the chill went to the tip of his ears. As the red tom lifted his muzzle, the water followed, Redpaw stared with amazement in his green eyes.

"The more you practice, the better you can move the water," Blackwind instructed, "Once you're a full medicine cat, you will receive your second element."

When the two medicine cats returned to camp, the sun was already rising. Some cats were already up and eating, some were leaving as they entered. Redpaw opened his jaws into an enormous yawn and walked to his den. He circled in his nest and closed his eyes. The thirst in him mouth reached its limit and he opened one eye and looked at the small puddle of water. Lifting his tail, he drew the water from the water, and with a swish, the cool liquid flowed into his mouth. Licking his lips he flowed into a deep slumber.

He opened his eyes to see himself in a star filled clearing. Sitting behind him was Willowshine, the stars in her fur sparkling brilliantly.

"Follow me, little one," the words smoothly flowing out of her mouth. She sprinted up the hill behind her and into the forest. He sat up fast and ran after her, he couldn't see her but he followed the sweet scent of willow. When he got out of the forest and large clearing opened up in front of him. Cats with their fur filled with stars were everywhere. Sharing tongues, eating fresh-kill, kits and apprentices playing. Some cats looked as solid as a tree-trunk, others were as faint as fog.

"This is StarClan's camp, every cat that has ever joined StarClan lives here," a ginger tom behind him meowed. Redpaw spun around and stared at the tom. He had thick fur around his neck and had broad, powerful shoulders.

"Are you-" the red tom started.

"I'm Lionheart, a ThunderClan warrior," the ginger tom meowed.

"Now Lionheart, don't scare the poor kit, he looks terrified," a blue-gray she-cat meowed next to him.

"Yes Bluestar," Lionheart bowed his head and padded away.

"Why are all the cats from other clans coming to talk to me," The scared apprentice asked.

"Because, your clan is made up of cats from all the original clans, so we all come to the SunClan's cats," the gray she-cat said smoothly. When she was finished, she stared to fade away as Redpaw started to wake up. When he opened his eyes he looked up and threw to entrance to the den, the sunlight was bright, so he thought it was about sun-high. Before he could even say 'mouse' his mother strolled into the den, "Is your father in hear?" Juniperbush asked. Redpaw shook his head, "can I do anything to help?" he asked her. She shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure your father hasn't taught you anything about herbs yet, I need something for a fever, your brother has one," she told her son. He walked over to the line of herbs and picked up a borage leaf. Redpaw squeezed out of the den and walked over to the apprentices' den. When he padded into the bramble bush his brother was laying in his nest. The red tom rested his paw on Lionpaw's flank, maybe he'll need two leaves. Redpaw focused on the medicine leaf and thought hard, another borage leaf popped out of the air and floated down to the ground.

"How, did you do that?" Lionpaw asked. Redpaw shook his head and shoved the borage leaves in front of his face. Lionpaw reluctantly chewed the bitter herb.

"But seriously, how did you do that, I want to do it too," Just after Lionpaw said that, a bright light burst from his fur. Within the light Redpaw saw a burning fire and a mouse chewing on a seed, as the mouse was chewing Lionpaw burst out and caught it, killing it perfectly.

"Your element is that of fire, and you're a very powerful hunter," Redpaw heard Willowshine's voice, directed at Lionpaw.

"What the, what is she talking about?" When Lionpaw's brother didn't reply, he started to get mad, suddenly his tail burst into flame.

"Ah, what the heck!" Lionpaw turned around and watched as his tail kept burning. Just then Treestar padded into the apprentice den, due to all the racket. He walked over to Lionpaw and touched his nose to his head. Suddenly, the fire on Lionpaw's tail went out and Lionpaw collapsed into his nest, asleep.

"When he wakes up he will be aware of his power, what did you see?" Treestar asked Redpaw.

"A fire burning, and a mouse being killed by my brother," Redpaw told him.

"Then his element is fire, and his power is hunting, tell me, what is yours young one?"

"I have the power of plants, and the element for water."

"That is a good combination for a medicine cat." As Treestar said that he left the den. Redpaw just sat there trying to think of what to say to Lionpaw when he woke up. He decided he would just leave, and let Lionpaw think of it on his own. As the red apprentice walked toward the entrance he saw Silverpaw come through it with a vole and thrush in her mouth.

"Do you want to share, I know how much you like thrush," she asked as she sat down the prey. Her friend nodded and followed her over to the fresh kill pile. Redpaw sat down and took the thrush from Silverpaw's mouth. As he did he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She stared at him and looked at his green eyes, almost like she was trying to find something in them. What was she looking for, excitement, nervousness, worry, love. He shook his head to clear the thought away, they were just friends.

"Redpaw, come here, I'm going to tell you the different herbs!" Blackwind's voice came from across the clearing. He jumped up and ran over to where his mentor was, he looked back to see Silverpaw smiling at him. The medicine cat apprentice followed the older one into the den. Blackwind explained that borage helps a queen's milk to come, and to cure fever. Poppy seeds are for pain as well as to help a cat sleep, juniper berries and water mint is for a bellyache. Feverfew is as the name applies it reduces fever. Catmint or catnip is for white or green cough. Dock leaves are what you use to rap other herbs in, parsley stops a queens' milk if all her kits happen to die.

Redpaw's head spun from all the information.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get it eventually," Blackwind told him.

Redpaw's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he heard a loud yowl from outside. As he slowly padded out side he meowed, "Will you please calm down, it's the middle of the night!" Cinderpaw turned to look at him, "Clam, how can I be calm, there are Two-Legs coming up to our camp!" Redpaw sniffed the air and listened, she was right.

"Wake everyone up, we need to get everyone into the underground tunnels," Redpaw ordered Cinderpaw. If it was Spottedpaw or Firepaw they would've just glared at him, but Cinderpaw reluctantly followed the order. Redpaw ran to wake Blackwind up, "Blackwind, wake up the two-legs are coming, we need to get underground!"

He jumped up and looked at him, "What about all the other cats?"

"Cinderpaw is on it, right now we need to get underground and try and keep everyone calm." Redpaw looked at his father, who nodded his head. Redpaw squeezed through the small entrance to the tunnel and ran. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized he'd never been in the tunnels until now. But he ran ahead with confidence, knowing that the medicine den tunnel lead straight to the cave. When he got to the cave he already smelled cats, must be the queens and their kits. The hole in the nursery lead straight down to the cave, so they pretty much just jumped down the hole. Blackwind came up from behind him and stood on his hind legs. He took a chuck of earth from the roof of the cave and shot a beam of light into it. The cave lit up with a brilliant white light.

"Good, now we can see," Rainbeam meowed. Even though Rainbeam's first litter, Silverpaw and Cinderpaw, had already gone to the apprentice's den, she was already expecting her second litter. I swear, that she-cat is popping those kits out like a rat! But that's a good thing, the more kits we have the more warriors we will have in the clan, plus that means the clan is healthy. Redpaw's mom was also down there, she always stays in the nursery. She does this because when she was an apprentice, she dislocated her shoulder, so it has made it difficult to hunt and fight. But, that doesn't mean she can't be strict, she is almost as bad as an elder, Firepaw always says.

From the tunnel where the apprentice den is, Redpaw's siblings, Silverpaw, and Cinderpaw came out. By the way that Spottedpaw was slumped onto Lionpaw's back, she must still be sleeping.

"She's always been a heavy sleeper," Juniperbush meowed to Blackwind.

Once he entire clan was in the cave, Blackwind moved a ledge of stone from the wall, so Treestar could stand on it and address the clan.

"Redpaw, since you are a medicine cat, you have been gifted with a power, as well as your brother and father. Since you can have plant spring up from you paw, please create bedding for nests, we may be down here for a while," Treestar jumped down from the ledge, and Blackwind shoved the rock back into place. Redpaw concentrated on what the sedge around the camp looked like, a huge pile sprouted up in front of him. He also did this with willow tendrils and moss. The entire clan worked together to cover the entire floor in bedding. Once they were finished all the cats spread out around the edge of the cave to get settled into their nests. Treestar and Snowstorm the deputy made their nests in the middle. Redpaw settled down next to Swanpelt and laid his head down onto his paws.

"Can I put my nest next to yours?" Silverpaw asked quite cheerfully. Redpaw nodded but as he did, "What are you doing, I want my nest next to his!" Cinderpaw spat at his sister. As they kept quarrelling about who got to sleep next to Redpaw, he snuck away to where his uncle was laying.

"Looks like you got some she-cat trouble," Treetruck laughed. Redpaw nodded and looked at the two she cats. When Redpaw got tired of their bickering he went over to the she-cats and said, Silverpaw asked first, so she gets to lay next to me, Cinderpaw, lay next to your sister. Cinderpaw looked longingly at Redpaw then glared at her sister. As Redpaw settled down next to the silver apprentice, he saw Cinderpaw slither away to a tunnel.

"I hope she's not going outside, it's dangerous up there," Silverpaw muttered as she rested her head on Redpaw's flank. He sighed in satisfaction as the apprentice put her soft muzzle onto his flank. He drifted off to sleep and when he woke up Silverpaw was gone. He jumped up and sniffed the air around. Every cat was asleep, except for Cinderpaw and her sister, who were gone. Following their sent trail, he padded up the tunnel that led to the elders' den. He climbed up into the den and walked through the entrance to see Silverpaw standing in front of her sister, blocking her path.

"Move," Cinderpaw growled.

"No, tell me where you're going the two legs will be back any minute now!" Silverpaw hissed back. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound, and a medium sized willow tree started to fall. Its shadow loomed over Silverpaw. Her eyes widened in horror as the tree came towards her, faster and faster. Before Redpaw could do anything, Cinderpaw jumped and pushed Silverpaw out of the way. There was a gruesome sound of cracking bones, and the scent of blood filled the air. All of the clan poured out of dens and into the clearing.

"What happened?"

"Why did the tree fall?"

"The two legs must have chopped it down."

"Why does it smell like blood?"

"Where are my daughters?" Rainbeam pushed through the crowd, looking for the gray she-cats. Redpaw ran towards the tree and hopped over it with a graceful leap and landed next to Silverpaw, who was standing in shock on the other side. All of the SunClan cats heard footsteps and ran in hid in bushes and in trees, hoping the tree wouldn't be the next victim. A large number of male two legs came out of the forest and hauled the tree away. All that was left was Cinderpaw's broken body. The sound of stone and more footsteps sounded and echoed throughout the clearing. Male two legs lifted up a huge stone pillar and placed it right on top of the tree stump. They covered it with a gray liquid, a color that matched the stone.

"She's d-dead," is all that Silverpaw said.


End file.
